madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Heat (Hafanana)
As translated by: MysteryGirl Even the maker of this fan character, Duchess Lucinda, is curious about the translation of Afric Simone's famous song, but was bewildered on account that this singer knew several languages, like Swahili. Looking it up, word by word, there turns out to be a few similar words in the language of Malagasy, Madagascar's native tongue, especially "hafanana" itself, which happens to mean "heat" or "heated". whether it is King Julien singing this (he seems to on a fan video on Youtube... thanks to Santer102, by the way), his twin sister Lucinda herself, or both of them in duet, it is a fun party song in both there native language and in English. Enjoy! (ps. the word "hambana" has two different meanings: one of them is "foam", probably as in an alcoholic beverage, and the other is "twins", like these two lemurs... though their ancestors used to consider twins bad luck. Either way, next to "kukanela", meaning "trouble", you'd put it down as "won't touch" to!) '' ---- 'Molomo ni malemy, hafanana' ''mo-lo-mo ne ma-la-me ha-fa-na-na (Timidly and weakened, all heated up) Hambana kukanela! shalalala! ham-ba-na kook-a-nell-a sha-la-la-la (won't touch what's but trouble! shalalala!) wena na mina, hafanana ween-a na me-na ha-fa-na-na (alive or ghostly, all heated up) hambana kukanela! shalalala! ham-ba-na kook-a-nell-a sha-la-la-la (won't touch what's but trouble! Shalalala!) Hai makio dahidahy hey ma-key-o da-hid-eye (Hey! Freak with the uniform) molomo hafanana mo-lo-mo ha-fa-na-na (so afraid of taking the heat) ala hidy kayado dahidahy a-la hid-y ka-ya-do da-hid-eye (plays by the rules, but you know none of them) mbula bula na wena me-bu-la bu-la na ween-a (it's either win lose or retreat) ---- Song as performed by King Julien and Duchess Lucinda: King Julien: Hold it! hold it! I like this song and all, but we can all do it better then that, especially if you are native to the lyrics... right sis? Duchess Lucinda: Bring it bro! Bring it! Yo Rico! Put the needle hard on that record! The rest of you, keep the beat going, I don't care if you clap you hands and other appendages, stomp what you use for feet, or whatever, just as long as we got something! King Julien: That's my sister! One! two-lie...! Duchess Lucinda: One-two-three! Hit it! <"Hafanana" starts to Rico's DJ style> {Chorus}King Julien/Duchess Lucinda: Hey! Freak with the uniform! So afraid of taking the heat! Plays by the rules, but you know known of them! It's either win lose or retreat! Hai! Makio dahidahy! Molomo hafanana! Ala hidy kayado dahidahy! Mbula bula na wena! Duchess Lucinda: Time to turn it up a notch! King Julien: A-yo! Let's go! Duchess Lucinda: Why so much fear and weakness taking the heat? (King Julien: Hafanana!) Duchess Lucinda: They won't touch what's but trouble! King Julien/Duchess Lucinda:Shalalala! Duchess Lucinda: It's just a little music heart-like in beat (King Julien: Brr-a cha-cha!) Duchess Lucinda: and mood-swings sure to double King Julien/Duchess Lucinda: Shalalala! Duchess Lucinda:Molomo ni malemy King Julien/Duchess Lucinda:Hafanana King Julien: Hambana kukanela King Julien/Duchess Lucinda: shalalala! King Julien: Molomo ni malemy King Julien/Duchess Lucinda:hafanana Duchess Lucinda: Hambana kukanela King Julien/Duchess Lucinda: shalalala! {Repeat Chorus} King Julien: Alive or ghostly we take the heat (Duchess Lucinda: Hafanana) King Julien: you'd have to burst a bubble (Duchess Lucinda: pop it!) King Julien/Duchess Lucinda:shalalala King Julien: Either way it's mostly taking the heat (Duchess Lucinda: sis-boom-ba!) King Julien:a plan reduced to rubble! King Julien/Duchess Lucinda:Shalalala! King Julien:wena na mina King Julien/Duchess Lucinda:hafanana Duchess Lucinda: Hambana kukanela King Julien/Duchess Lucinda:shalalala! Duchess Lucinda: Wena na mina King Julien/Duchess Lucinda:Hafanana King Julien: Hambana kukanela King Julien/Duchess Lucinda: Shalalala! {Repeat chorus x2} Category:Fan-Song Category:MysteryGirl's World Category:Fandom